Cross Days: KAMEN RIDER VORTEX
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A new hero is born when an unlikely individual is chosen to wield a great power to protect his world. Now, he must learn from his predecessors so he may become the hero the world needs for the upcoming crisis that would soon envelope it.
1. Prologue: The War

**Prologue**

A girl stood in a canyon, wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She wasn't sure how she had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, her confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind her. She screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head.

'What…what's going on!?' she wondered in panic. Suddenly, she heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore identical bug-like suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One she assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a slender figure in black and red.

She knew what they were. She knew who these people were…

Kamen Riders!

They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie.

The war (which she thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and she was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight.

Looking up into the sky she saw various flying trains shooting out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were too shot out of the sky and crashed before they exploded. She shrieked. A warrior that had a wolf theme landed next to her and charged forward. Standing far off in the distance was a figure with a skull-like helmet. He didn't make a move toward the war.

Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground. They were either dead or unconscious but she couldn't be sure. She was just too stunned and scared. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders. She dared to look closely at the figure and uttered one word:

"Vortex."

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed watching the first two eps of Decade and decided to do my own spin with a character from School Days. Pls, read and review.


	2. V1: Birth of a New Hero

**Chapter 1: Birth of a New Hero**

Are heroes born or made? Are they chosen by fate or is it just dumb luck?

One can be born with special abilities, or gain them simply by accident. It is all up to them on how to use these new powers either for personal gain or for the good of others.

Thus, whether or not they become heroes depends on the choices they make and also on the actions they take.

Often, a hero is chosen based on specific traits that makes them worthy. However, a hero can also be created if one knows how.

More often than not, a hero is someone completely unexpected.

This is the tale of one of such hero. This is the tale of an innocent boy drawn into a totally new and danger filled life when he answered one question: "Would you like to have your wish come true?"

What would you have answered? Yes or no?

Well, his answer will determine his entire future and open the doors to his destiny.

* * *

Ryuji Hasuma, who was secretly known as Kamen Rider Ifrit, was the world's Rider and hero. He had assisted in saving the entire world from the threat of the Imagin. At first, he'd been fighting alone, gaining allies along the way to support him. Despite being territorial and possessive of what he considered his 'turf', Ryuji accepted help after some reluctance. He was one of the famous Kamen Riders, and the first ever to appear in the city.

However, the fact remained that he wasn't the TRUE Rider of this world. He came from a different world, only taking residence here for the sake of the person he loved. The TRUE Rider of this world had yet to awaken but his time was slowly approaching. That was a fact.

* * *

The day started innocently enough for Yuuki Ashikaga. It was the middle of his second term of his second year of high school. He was still in Class 2-1, still short, and still a nerd.

Well, that was a stereotype, but he wasn't as tall as any of the average guys in his school. He didn't look very impressive either with his short light brown hair and glasses. He was a member of the book club, helped out at the library, and at home he logged onto MMORPG's to play.

Yup, he was a nerd, and one in love.

As he sat at the counter in the library, his gaze wandered towards Kotonoha Katsura who was reading a book. Over her eyes she wore a pair of reading glasses that just enhanced her natural beauty. He could only watch as she came in, read, check out books and returned. The only words they exchanged were when she came to do some library business. Yuuki sighed. She was way out of his league before when she was single but now she had a boyfriend. It still surprised him though since said boyfriend wasn't someone anyone expected.

Sitting beside her was none other than Ryuji Hasuma, her boyfriend and fellow classmate. While rumors about him being a thug running with a gang outside of school flew around campus and he was known to be a delinquent as well, Yuuki knew better. The fights he got into were all in self defense. The KLLA, SSSS and LLRB all attacked him and he was merely defending himself. They outnumbered him so he was in the right to beat them up in order to protect himself. Still, he did go overboard. Ambulances were beginning to beat their record times in getting to the school to pick up the members who needed it.

The one time he actually saw him lose was when he fought Kenzaki Tsukuba. That fight had been intense and was unlike anything he'd seen outside a computer screen. Their moves were simply out of this world and unbelievable.

Still, Yuuki wondered how Kotonoha, who was sweet and gentle, could hook up with a guy like Ryuji, but then again opposites did attract and both were dramatically opposites. Yuuki had no right to question their relationship. She loved her boyfriend and wasn't going to break up with him anytime soon.

Still, Yuuki did still think that under different circumstances he and Kotonoha could become an item. If only he had been more assertive and voiced out his feelings sooner. Well, he couldn't cry over spilt milk anymore. He just had to move on.

Once he was done with his duties in the library, Yuuki went home. His sister, Chie, had basketball practice. On the women's team was another Hasuma. Kat Hasuma. Despite being a little eccentric since she had a habit of groping the other girls in the locker room, she was a capable member of the team. Of course, sometimes she would disappear for days before turning up mysteriously again. What did she do during those times of disappearances?

It was obvious she and Ryuji were brother and sister. They both loved to fight as much as the other. Sometimes she would join in when all those groupies came together.

Yuuki, himself, despite his admiration for Kotonoha, was never going to join them. Their methods were just driving their 'idols' away from them.

Once he was in his room, Yuuki logged onto his favorite MMORPG and began to play. Half an hour into the game his avatar was approached by an odd avatar resembling a man wearing a top hat and overcoat. Yuuki blinked. He hadn't read of such a character in the game before. A chat box opened seconds later, inviting Yuuki to chat.

**Top Hat:** Would you like to have your wish come true?

Yuuki then typed a reply.

**Yuki-Oh21:** My wish?

**Top Hat:** To be the most powerful hero in the world.

Yuuki thought it was part of the game and this guy was offering him something so he typed in another reply.

**Yuki-Oh21:** Sure. If it will help me level up.

**Top Hat:** Oh, it will. :)

And then the screen went black.

"HEY!" Yuuki exclaimed. He checked his computer. "Darn it, what now? Is it broken? Did it get infected with a virus or something?"

The doorbell rang.

Yuuki sighed. He would check his computer later. There was someone at the door.

Yuuki made his way to the door and opened it up. In front of him was a delivery person wearing an all green uniform with a top hat logo over his right breast pocket, though Yuuki didn't notice. He wore a cap that was worn low to cover his eyes with a shadow. Yuuki did see his long and pointed nose. In his hands was a package.

"Package for Ashikaga-san," the delivery person said.

"Oh, OK," Yuuki said. A package? Did his sister order something? Maybe his parents did?

"Please, sign here," the man said as he took out a form. Yuuki searched his pockets. The family stamp was locked in his parents' room so he had to make due. He took out a pen and signed his name.

"Thank you," the man tipped his hat and turned to leave. Yuuki blinked as the delivery person walked off.

Yuuki closed the door before bringing the package up to his room. He carefully tore open the wrapping paper and then saw a white cardboard box. Curiously, he lifted up the flaps and peered inside. There was a note that said 'Make Your Dream Come True' but he ignored it as he searched the contents of the box.

Buried within Styrofoam and covered in bubble wrap was a white object. It was wide, with a circular window in the centre surrounded by a silver ring and black horizontal stripes on the sides. There was also a pair of handles on the sides of the buckle with three circular lights on each. Also, he found what looked like a book with a nozzle sticking out from one end of the spine and a black handle attached to the bottom. There was a black diagonal stripe that extended from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. In the centre of the stripe was a red emblem made up of vertical lines of various lengths with two empty circles in the middle of the pattern that looked like eyes since the barcode lines created a pattern that looked like an odd insectoid face.

He opened the book-like object and saw that it didn't hold any pages. Instead, on the right side was a stack of blank data cards within a slot for them. Holstered within the left side inside a special slot was a card that wasn't blank. He drew it out and gazed at the card, which depicted a headshot of an armored man in a red suit with black vertical lines running over his helmet and green eyes. The helmet resembled the emblem he saw on the book-like object. "Huh? Kamen Rider Vortex?" he read. He inspected the blank cards. They didn't tell him much, though. They were, after all, blanks. They just had a barcode on top and had red borders with black backs.

"What are these?" Yuuki asked himself. He then saw an instruction manual. It was a booklet with the V on the front. He then flipped through the pages, skimming through the words before sighing. "Great, a toy. I don't think Nee-san would want something like this nor would my parents. And I don't remember asking for this either." He carefully wrapped up both items in bubble wrap and put them into the box again. He closed the box and picked it up. "Looks like it's off to the post office."

* * *

Still dressed in his school clothes, Yuuki was carrying the box to the post office. Luckily he still had the address which had been on the wrapping paper so he knew where to return it to. "Whoever wants this must really be waiting."

All of a sudden, the world changed for Yuuki. The sky suddenly turned blood red and everything froze. Everything, but him.

"Huh!?" He was shocked and looked around. He could see a bird frozen in midair and in front of him a dragonfly was flying past his face, also frozen. "What's going on?"

Yuuki didn't know what was going on. One minute he was on his way to the post office to get his package returned and suddenly the sky turned blood red and everything moving just froze like statues. Even the people were standing in a state of suspended animation and he saw an ice cream falling off its cone when a girl dropped it.

"What is going on!?" Yuuki started to freak out. He was a logical individual by nature but he was finding his logic challenged. First by the Kamen Riders and the monsters they fought, but he quickly adapted, and now this.

Suddenly, Yuuki saw a wall being blasted open and much to his surprise a familiar and famous figure was rolling across the ground before landing on his back. "Ifrit!?" It was one of the Kamen Riders. Actually, it was the first Rider that had appeared. It was Kamen Rider Ifrit (Sabre Form).

"Kuso…" Ifrit cursed as he got up to his feet. "Gross, I'm covered in snot." Indeed. His entire body was covered in what looked like mucus. Stalking towards him was a humanoid demon with one large eye set in the middle of its face, a large nose in its chest and a large mouth in its stomach with razor sharp teeth. Instead of fingers it had knives and forks. It was colored in black and drool was dripping from the large mouth in its stomach.

The monster, a Nytemare, laughed and snaked its tongue out to give Ifrit a raspberry. Growling in anger, Ifrit roared and charged at the Nytemare. The Nytemare opened its mouth and stretched out its tongue to wrap around Ifrit. The Rider struggled against the moist appendage, disgusted by the moist wrappings. His feet dragged along the ground as he was being pulled.

Suddenly, the package in Yuuki's hands started to beep and beeping louder and louder. He put down the box and opened it up to take out the strange white item. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He then recalled the instructions in the manual. "Could it be…?" He had thought that the item might be a joke but right now he had a feeling that it was not a joke at all.

He picked up the 'book' and opened it up to see the data cards again. This time they were filling with images and he recognized some of them. There were headshot pictures of Kamen Riders. He recognized Wraith and Ifrit, but not the rest. Still, it had to mean something.

"OK, Yuuki," he told himself, "Time to make your dream come true." Yuuki placed the white object, which turned out to be a belt buckle as a black belt strap wrapped around his waist and fastened it on. He then opened the 'book' and pulled out a card which was in a special compartment. The image depicted a Kamen Rider in red with black vertical stripes all over his helmet and green eyes.

The belt buckle turned a quarter clockwise and revealed a slot. Recalling the instructions, Yuuki slid the card inside the slot and pushed the handles on the side. He then called out, like it was explained in the instructions, "Henshin!"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The images of ten armored figures began to overlap over Yuuki before covering him in armor. At first the suit was all black with white eyes but then it began to fill with color.

Ifrit managed to shatter the tongue using his ice powers and smashed his fist hard into the Nytemare's face. It was at that moment did he notice the newcomer. "NANI!?"

It was Yuuki, or rather Vortex, that he saw. Vortex's suit was a mixture of black, white and red. His legs and arms were covered in armor that was white on the inward side and red on the outer side. The two colors were divided by a thick black line that ran the length of his limbs, and his hands were now covered by black leather gloves. His upper body was decked in the same red-colored armor with a black X in the centre outlined in white. On his left shoulder was the number '10'. His head was encased in a helmet that was the same red color as his armor with black, vertical lines and a set of large, green eyes. Two longer lines looked like antennae. Hanging from his right hip was the book-like card holder.

"Sugoi," Yuuki/Vortex looked himself over. "I'm a Kamen Rider now." He looked ahead and clenched his fists. He then charged forward.

Ifrit wasn't aware that another Rider was in this world, not to mention one he didn't recognize. Still, this was his turf and he didn't want any unwelcome interlopers. "Oi, newbie! Scram!"

Vortex didn't hear Ifrit and started to pummel the Nytemare with his fists like a boxer before sending it to the ground with a vicious backhand. He reached down and opened up the 'book' and drew out a card that depicted Ifrit's image on it. The buckle turned up and Vortex slipped the card inside before pushing the handles to reset it into place.

"**MASKED RIDE: IFRIT!**" the belt announced.

"Masked WHAT!?" Ifrit let out and in front of him the new Rider had just changed into an exact image of his old Ifrit Form. "Oh, I don't believe this!"

Vortex/Ifrit had no time to admire himself. He then drew out another card that depicted a gun and a sword. Once his buckle was set, he slipped it in and pushed the handles.

"**ATTACK RIDE: COLD SNAP!**"

The weapons depicted on the card appeared in his hands and as if guided by instinct he aimed the Sub-Zero Shooter and a blast of ice cold and freezing frost energy streamed out and slammed into the Nytemare, encasing the hapless creature in ice. Finally, he charged forward and performed a cross slash with the Ifrit Dao, cutting the Nytemare up into four pieces. Instantly, the frozen Nytemare exploded as its icy prison shattered.

After that, his buckle twisted upwards and the shot out the card which Vortex caught before his body became covered in digital pixels that turned him back to his default Rider Form.

"Sugoi," said Vortex in awe as he admired the Rider Card in his hand.

As soon as the Nytemare was destroyed, the crimson Stasis Field dropped and everything was back to normal, including Yuuki and Ryuji as their suits vanished along with the Stasis Field. Both boys, still wearing their belts, now gawked at each other.

"Ashikaga!?" Ryuji just couldn't believe it. It was that bookworm from the school library who was always making eyes at his Kotonoha.

"Hasuma-san!?" Yuuki couldn't believe it either. Kamen Rider Ifrit was in fact Kotonoha Katsura's boyfriend, the infamous delinquent known as Ryuji Hasuma.

Just what had the glasses wearing boy gotten himself into?

Not too far away, a man with a long pointed nose and top hat smirked as he witnessed the silent exchange of shocked reactions. "Oh…this is going to be interesting," he snickered before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"You are coming with me," said Ryuji in a harsh tone.

* * *

From afar, Topper had seen the entire thing. The newly appointed Rider was getting started on the right foot with his first victory against a Nytemare. Good. It wouldn't be long until he reached his potential. All he needed was guidance and as he watched as Ryuji dragged the hapless Yuuki away, he knew where that guidance would come from.

"Now things are about to get interesting," said Topper as he took a gulp from his canteen. "Very interesting indeed."

It was in fact Topper who was responsible for Yuuki gaining the Vortex Driver, Book and the cards. With those items in his possession, Yuuki would gain the ability to move within Stasis Fields as well as see them when they formed. He would also be able to sense them when they formed as did the other Riders who could detect Ki and Stasis Fields were created with demonic energy.

As for the cards, those were something special Topper had made just for the Vortex System. Only Vortex could use them. And once he studied and learnt how to play them right then the young boy would be unstoppable.

"Yuuki Ashikaga," began Topper, "Consider your wish granted." With a snap of his fingers, Topper vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Are heroes born or made? Are they chosen by fate or is it just dumb luck?

One can be born with special abilities, or gain them simply by accident. It is all up to them on how to use these new powers either for personal gain or for the good of others.

Thus, whether or not they become heroes depends on the choices they make and also on the actions they take.

Often, a hero is chosen based on specific traits that makes them worthy. However, a hero can also be created if one knows how.

More often than not, a hero is someone completely unexpected.

This is the tale of one of such hero. This is the tale of an innocent boy drawn into a totally new and danger filled life when he answered one question: "Would you like to have your wish come true?"

Yuuki made his choice. He answered yes and now his life would change forever. Fortunately, he had people to guide him.

If you were in his shoes, what would you have chosen?


	3. V2: Welcome to the Club

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club  
**

Yuuki was a guy who thought he could do well under pressure. Heck, he had just become a Kamen Rider and defeated a monster by himself. He didn't freak out then and he was still remaining calm. Of course, being held by the scruff of your shirt and dragged through the streets tended to rattle anyone's nerves.

"Um…Hasuma-san?" Yuuki asked uncertainly.

"Shut it," Ryuji frowned. "We're going to go talk to someone. You had better have some answers."

"Uh…" Yuuki gulped. Ryuji was mad. People tended to get their bones broken when that happened.

Ryuji continued to drag Yuuki to an apartment building. He was slightly confused when Ryuji continued to drag him inside. They both traveled upstairs and straight to one of the apartments. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Vash. Ryuji just continued to drag Yuuki into the apartment with Vash watching. Once Ryuji arrived at a door, he slammed it open to reveal Warren-sensei sitting at his desk with some papers.

"Hello to you too, Ryuji," Warren blinked as he eyed the pissed off Hasuma dragging his schoolmate along. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Meet the newest Kamen Rider," Ryuji huffed as he pushed Yuuki forward.

"Ashikaga-san?" Warren blinked. He recognized the boy from class 2-1.

"Show him," ordered Ryuji.

Yuuki obeyed and held out the Vortex Driver belt to Warren with the Vortex Book. Warren took the items and began to inspect them. Yuuki wondered why Ryuji had brought him here to their history teacher's house and then he realized why. There was only one conclusion and it surprised him too.

"Sensei? Are you a Kamen Rider too?" Yuuki asked in surprise.

"In a way, yeah, I am," answered Warren. No reason to lie at this point with Ryuji bringing Yuuki here for an interrogation of sorts. He began to study the belt buckle and found something. Behind the buckle there was a logo stamped on it resembling a top hat. "Interesting…"

Ryuji peered over and saw the logo. "A top hat?" blinked Ryuji as he stared. His eyes widened in realization. "Wait…no way."

"Crap, it's that Elder," groaned Warren.

"Elder?" questioned Yuuki.

"OK, Ashikaga, did you meet any guy wearing a top hat with a long pointed nose?" asked Ryuji.

"N-no…" stuttered Yuuki. "Wait, the guy that delivered that package looked kinda like that. He didn't wear a top hat, though."

"Yo!" Kenzaki had arrived to see the exchange. "OK, I got your call. What's up?"

"Topper," Warren and Ryuji answered.

"That asshole Topper again," groaned Kenzaki. "What did he do now?"

"Tsukuba-san, are you a Rider too?" asked Yuuki.

"OK, who's he and what's he doing here?" Kenzaki pointed at Yuuki.

"The newest Rider on the block," answered Ryuji.

Kenzaki looked Yuuki up and down and snorted, "He doesn't look like much."

"So, who's Topper?" questioned Yuuki. He tried to ignore the crushing blow to his ego.

"You know those annoying door-to-door salesmen? He's like a devil version of those. He sells you something, grants wishes, but always with a price," explained Ryuji.

"And although he claims the price to be equal to what you're buying, it normally ends up costing you more in the long run," added Warren.

"Of course, the question is what you had to give up in exchange," said Ryuji.

"Can you tell us how you got the buckle?" asked Warren.

Yuuki then explained how he got the package and when he looked inside he found the buckle, book, cards and an instruction manual in the box. Along it was a note that said 'Make Your Dream Come True'. He also told them how he was on his way to the post office to have it returned when the Stasis Field formed.

"Um…" began Yuuki. "I may not know this Topper, but if he gave me the means to fight these monsters, I don' think he's a bad person."

"Apparently, you don't know him like we do," sneered Ryuji.

"He claims to be neutral…but then again sometimes neutral can be worse than being evil," said Kenzaki.

"And once you sign a contract with him, he owns you," added Ryuji.

"But I don't remember signing a contract," argued Yuuki.

"You had to sign something when it was delivered, right?" asked Kenzaki.

"I…did. Oh no…" gasped Yuuki. "Is there a way to break the contract?"

"Besides killing him, no way that I know of," shrugged Warren.

"I had to fight him for 5 minutes to break the contract he had with Neko," answered Kenzaki.

"But…I also think that I don't want to give this up. I used the power for the first time and it…it was…exhilarating," said Yuuki.

"Being a Rider ain't glamorous, no matter how the magazines paint it out to be," pointed out Ryuji.

"So, why do you all do it?" asked Yuuki.

"Profit," answered Kenzaki. He was still a bounty hunter after all.

"The same, but also to protect Koto-chan and her family. Not to mention the friends I got here," answered Ryuji.

"Eh, I only get involved when these two screw up. But I use it to protect those precious to me," shrugged Warren. Kenzaki and Ryuji glared at the mention of 'screw up'.

"So, you're the newbie. That means we're your sempai," smirked Ryuji.

"But you're still my kohai Ryuji, so don't let it go to your head," argued Warren.

"Cheh, like I'd admit that," scoffed Ryuji.

"Sugoi. I can't wait to tell my sister!" exclaimed Yuuki. That made the three Riders glare at him, causing the boy to shiver. "N-Nani? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're not allowed to tell anyone," ordered Kenzaki.

"It's a rule. You gotta keep your identity a secret. You can't trust anybody with it. Tell him why, Warren," said Ryuji.

"We all have people we need to protect. People without powers. If our identities got out, those people would be put in danger because of it," explained Warren.

"I see…" nodded Yuuki.

"I just keep it a secret because I don't wanna be hassled," began Ryuji, "But Warren's reason is good too."

"Wait a second. If you're a Rider, that means you're gonna get a bike," pointed out Kenzaki.

"A bike? As in a motorbike?" asked Yuuki.

"What else would it be? A mountain bike?" snickered Ryuji.

"But, if my parents or sister see it, they're going to ask where I got it from!" complained Yuuki.

"Heck, just tell them you entered a contest on the internet or something," said Ryuji.

"But I'd learn how to ride it if I were you," suggested Kenzaki.

"Anyway, can I ask what that monster I saved Hasuma from was?" asked Yuuki.

Warren and Kenzaki stared at Ryuji who blushed and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. A newbie saved him. It was embarrassing.

"You got saved by the newb?" laughed Kenzaki.

"No!" snapped Ryuji. "He finished it off before I could." He then turned to Yuuki. "I didn't need help, especially from a newbie."

"Yuuki, thank you for saving my kohai," said Warren.

"Oi! Listen to me! He DID NOT save me!" roared Ryuji. Ryuji knew that they would not let him live this down. "Hey! Listen! The newbie ripped me off!"

"Ripped you off?" scoffed Kenzaki. "Mad because he took your kill from you?"

"He copied me!" shouted Ryuji.

"Copied you?" asked Warren.

"Yes, I have these cards depicting Kamen Riders," answered Yuuki. He dug them out of his pocket and showed them to Warren. They were blank now, though.

"There's nothing on these cards," stated Kenzaki.

Warren took one card and examined it. For a brief moment he saw his Rider form's image on it before it became blank again. "Hm…this could be interesting," muttered Warren.

"Great…another copycat," groaned Ryuji.

"I motion for Ryuji becomes Yuuki's mentor," said Warren.

"I second!" added Kenzaki.

"Nani!? Why me!?" shouted Ryuji.

"Because I'm _your_ mentor and you have to do what I say," said Warren, a smug smile on his face.

"Since when are you MY mentor!?" argued Ryuji.

"Since I started calling you kohai," answered Warren. "Or would you rather spend every weekend of the term doing extra homework?"

"You wouldn't dare…" challenged Ryuji.

"I'm a teacher. I would. I'll ask Rae to assign you extra work too," threatened Warren.

"I'd rather babysit Kenzaki's brats!" shouted Ryuji.

"Oi! Don't talk about my kids like that!" roared Kenzaki.

"They bit me! And the girl wouldn't stop crying! I had to get Kokoro-chan and Koto-chan to help!" complained Ryuji.

"They bit you because you were bothering them! And Maya-chan was crying cause you scared her!" countered Kenzaki.

"Whatever. But if I'm gonna be training the newbie, you both are gonna help me," ordered Ryuji.

"Sorry, I have stuff I need to do," shrugged Warren

"I have my own kids to look after. You're on your own," said Kenzaki.

Ryuji grumbled. His mood hadn't improved after Yuuki defeated the Nytemare. Then, he realized, he'd be training the 'newbie' and grinned. "Oi, Rookie, let's go," ordered Ryuji.

"H-hai, sempai!" obeyed Yuuki.

"Sempai?" Ryuji grinned. "Hm…I like the sound of that. Let's go. We got work to do and lots of it."

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Yuuki as he and Ryuji stood on the roof of the apartment building. Ryuji's answer was to take out his Dyno Belt and wrap it around his waist before pressing the red button. He then took out his pass and swiped it across the buckle.

"Henshin!" Ryuji called.

"**MAMMOTH FORM!**"

Ryuji transformed into Ifrit Mammoth Form as the red armor snapped onto his base Plat Form suit. The armor was made for raw strength, but also provided strong protection due to its thick armor.

"Transform," Ifrit ordered.

"Hai," Yuuki nodded. He put the Vortex Driver in front of his waist and the belt wrapped around him before fastening on to the other side of the buckle. He opened up the Vortex Book and took out the Vortex card before clipping the book to the belt. The buckle automatically twisted up and Yuuki called out, "Henshin!" before sliding it in and pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Vortex now stood across Ifrit. Ifrit popped his neck from side to side and said, "Let's see how tough you really are," before charging at Vortex. Vortex hesitated for a second before ducking to the side as a fist came flying at him. The fist hit the floor and the force behind it made a crater. Ifrit pulled his fist out and turned to see Vortex trembling. "Stop shaking," Ifrit commanded, "And fight!" He then charged forward, throwing his fists like a boxer. Vortex tried to dodge but one of the fists slammed into his chest and knocked him down to the ground.

"Itai…" Vortex groaned and looked up to see Ifrit raising his foot. "Matte!" Vortex wailed before he rolled out of the way as the foot came slamming down, creating another crater.

Vortex got back to his feet and yelled, "I thought this was training! Take it easy!"

"Your enemies won't be taking it easy on you, so why should I? In training, I take things VERY seriously!" Ifrit thrust his arm forward, opening his palm to release a ball of ice the size of a basketball. Vortex's eyes widened under his helmet but he couldn't dodge in time and got the ball directly in the chest which shattered, knocking him backwards onto his back.

"Get up," said Ifrit as he gripped his DynoGasher Axe. "We're not done yet."

Vortex quickly got to his feet and unclipped the Vortex Book from his belt. He gripped the black handle and flicked his wrist, allowing it to align parallel with the diagonal stripe on the surface of the book as a black and silver blade unfolded from the other end. Ifrit looked upon the weapon indifferently. It was impressive, but was it powerful? After all, up until he became a Rider, Yuuki never handled a weapon before.

With a battle cry, Vortex charged at Ifrit with his sword and got ready for some payback.

Ifrit smirked. Now Vortex was taking it seriously. Good. He didn't have to feel guilty for beating him up then.

The blades of their weapons clashed as they fought. Actually, Vortex was doing much of the attacking as Ifrit only raised his axe to block the blows, causing sparks to fly from the contact and friction of the blades. He was merely parrying Vortex's blows and studying the new Rider's combat style. It would appear that in his default form, Vortex had some combat capabilities. They weren't impressive and Ifrit considered his victory against the Nytemare earlier as just beginner's luck. Vortex even used his own image to finish the job.

This time, when Vortex swung down, Ifrit swung up and the sword was thrown into the air. Vortex looked up at the flying weapon for a second before realizing his mistake and looking back as Ifrit smashed a fist into his stomach, causing him to double over before a knee struck him in the face and forcefully straightened his body before a kick sent him flying across the floor.

Vortex fell yet again on the floor of the rooftop as his sword dropped down next to him, the blade sticking in the floor inches away from his head. He groaned in pain as he picked himself up, grasping the handle for additional support, as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Ifrit saw that the sun was setting. It was getting dark soon. "We're done here," said Ifrit as he turned away from Vortex.

"Huh?" questioned Vortex.

"If you overexert yourself, this training won't do you any good. You'll need to practice moderately, so meet me everyday after school for training," Ifrit said.

"But I have to do my job in the library," said Vortex. Ifrit sighed.

"Fine, when you're done with that, come see me for training. Also, come see me during the weekends as well. I'm going to whip you into shape."

The Vortex Driver twisted upwards and shot out the card which Vortex caught before the digital pixels enveloped his body and turned him back to human form. As for Ifrit, his armor shattered into energy shards which fell off his body and faded before they hit the floor.

"Go home and get some rest," advised Ryuji, "You've got a long road ahead of you, Rookie."

"Hai, sempai."

* * *

Yuuki headed home later that night. He was sore all over. Ryuji had tossed him around like a rag doll. Obviously, the other Rider was sore for having his kill taken from him.

"Itai…" Yuuki sat down on a bench. He had bruises under his clothes.

"Not enjoying your new life?" Yuuki heard. He jumped to his feet. He then looked over in front of him to see a strangely clothed man.

"Are you…Topper-san?" asked Yuuki to the man who now stood opposite him. Everything had stopped moving, like time itself had frozen still. The man before him had mismatched eyes, wore an overcoat despite the warm weather, and a top hat resembling the logo on the package.

"I go by many names, but in this form that is my name," Topper said cryptically.

"Were you the one who gave me that belt buckle and the cards?" Yuuki asked, wanting answers.

"Yes, I was," answered Topper without hesitation or reluctance. He had no reason to lie at all for this. One didn't lie when there was profit to be gained unless that lie brought greater profit.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

Topper smiled and quoted, "'I wish I was just like the Kamen Riders, and then maybe she would notice me'." He reminded, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Yuuki recalled thinking about it, once a long time ago, but never expected anyone to know. But, from what he heard from Ryuji, Kenzaki and Warren, Topper was one person who had a myriad of abilities and used them for amusement.

"I never meant it," Yuuki said, trying to make an excuse.

"Didn't you?" Topper replied. "Are you sure it wasn't what you wanted? You didn't want to be a hero?"

"Well…I…" Yuuki stammered.

"On those MMORPG's, what character do you play? Personally, I like to be a merchant or maybe a travelling one if the game will let me," said Topper. He knew all about Yuuki's likes and dislikes. In fact, he knew EVERYTHING about Yuuki and that was no exaggeration.

"I play a warrior," answered Yuuki. Why was he telling Topper this?

"A warrior? Like a hero? Kill the monster, save the damsel, and all that stuff?" Topper smiled again and tipped his hat. "You know that MMORPG's are an outlet for people to play as what they really want in real life, correct?"

"Yes, but, still…" Yuuki began as he tried to think of an answer. None came.

"Mr. Ashikaga…" Topper paused. "Or, may I call you Yuuki?" he didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Yuuki, I've granted your wish and you signed the contract."

"I don't recall a contract," Yuuki denied. He remembered signing for the package, but he didn't remember anything that looked like an actual contract.

"At the door when you signed for the package," Topper reminded. "You signed, right there, on the dotted line."

Yuuki's eyes widened. That was the contract!? He'd suspected it when Kenzaki told him but now it was confirmed. He'd signed an actual contract with Topper without even knowing it.

"I was told that you never give anything for free. Is that true?" Yuuki questioned.

"I'm a businessman," Topper stated. "Everything has a price."

"What is mine?" asked Yuuki.

"You'll fight for me, from now on until the end of your career as a Rider," said Topper ominously. "You'll be my champion. You'll work for me and follow my every instruction. That is the price you pay."

"But we never made an official deal!" Yuuki shouted in protest.

"True, very true," Topped nodded. "But it's either that or selling me your eternal soul."

"What's the difference?" Yuuki asked. Topper wanted him as his slave until his life ended.

"At least if you just worked for me you have a chance of going to Heaven."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's an option."

"So, I have no choice?"

"Provided someone challenges me for your contract, but I doubt that will happen anytime soon. But, just think about this. You can be a hero, and protect those you care for."

"But…I…" Yuuki fell silent.

"Despite what you think, you're more than capable of getting the job done," Topper continued. "When I grant a wish, I make sure that the one I am assisting is capable of coming through on their end. Whether they choose to pay up or not is something else entirely. Still, my point is that I know you are capable of fighting, surviving, and winning."

Yuuki gulped.

"Besides," Topper grinned. "You did pretty well for your first time out. I mean, you took down a Nytemare and managed to rescue Ifrit. Not bad for a rookie."

"Ah…well," Yuuki gulped.

"So just relax, Vortex," Topper grinned. "All you have to do is what Riders do; fight evil and protect people."

"I'll…try," responded Yuuki.

* * *

"Ashikaga-san…is a Rider?" Kotonoha was in a state of disbelief after listening to Ryuji's story.

"Sugoi," said Kokoro in amazement. "Another Rider!"

"Yup," Ryuji nodded. They were sitting down for dinner and Ryuji had told her everything that had happened today. "He is."

"Oh, I do hope he'll be okay. Did he get hurt?" Kotonoha asked with concern.

Ryuji frowned and muttered, "He got lucky." Saving him? Yeah right! Yuuki just copied his form. Indirectly, Ifrit had saved Yuuki.

"So, what will he do now?" asked Kotonoha. She had spoken with Yuuki. The boy seemed nice, too nice for something like this.

"He'll have to train," answered Ryuji. "And I'm stuck with him because of Warren and Kenzaki."

Kotonoha blinked. "You mean you're training him?"

"And Ryuji was a bit rough with the boy," said Loki.

"I had to, because whatever he'll be fighting will be much rougher," stated Ryuji.

Kotonoha observed that Ryuji seemed…agitated.

"How did he become a Rider?" Kotonoha asked. Ryuji bristled. "Ryuji-kun? Are you alright?" asked Kotonoha.

"I'm fine," answered Ryuji. "I just…don't want to talk about it anymore tonight."

"Alright." Kotonoha knew how to coax him for answers later. She just had to scratch that special spot under and he would be putty in her hands.

* * *

"I'm back," said Yuuki as he came through the door. He saw his elder sister, Chie, standing at the entrance with her arms crossed. "Nee-san…"

"Where have you been?" Chie asked. She was taller than Yuuki, with the same hair color as his but longer and going down in waves past her shoulders. "I was worried sick. When I came home you weren't here." She was worried for her brother. He would get beaten up for no reason and picked on for being weak. It was all because of her that he wasn't a target like he had been in junior high, not to mention his friendship with Kyouchi.

"I'm fine, Nee-san," answered Yuuki as he limped past her.

"Why are you limping?" she asked.

"Um…" Yuuki hesitated.

"And why do you look like someone beat you up?" she asked.

Yuuki fell silent. Technically he'd been beaten up, but it was training.

"I fell," Yuuki lied. Now Chie knew something was up. He used to use the same excuse back when they were in elementary school and junior high when he got bullied.

She walked past and blocked him. He stopped when she put her hands on his shoulders. "Yuuki, you can tell me anything," said Chie tenderly. "You can trust me."

'_I can't tell you, Nee-san_,' thought Yuuki. '_Not about something like this_.' He couldn't tell her he was a Rider now. "Nee-san, I'm tired and hungry. I'm going to take a bath."

Chie frowned. "Alright…" She watched as Yuuki went up the stairs. With a sigh she went into the dining room where a friend was waiting. Chie informed, "He just got back."

"Oh, I was worried." She was Roka Kitsuregawa, Chie's underclassmen and a student in class 2-2. She was also a member of the women's basketball team. She liked Yuuki, a lot. She just thought he was cute. Roka had dark hair that framed her face and wore her hair in a low ponytail. She also stood at his height, making it easy for them to see eye-to-eye, literally. It was surprising how she could fit the height requirement for the team but she was fast and good at passing. "Will he be joining us?"

"He's taking a bath right now so we have to wait."

In the bathroom, Yuuki inspected himself in the mirror. He had ugly bruises all over his body from Ryuji. "He was serious," Yuuki mumbled. "Guess he was very annoyed with me." It was probably something to do with something Topper did. He would ask about it when they met again at school. Right now he needed to take a bath, and maybe get dressed without his sister seeing his bruises.

* * *

Neko and Kenzaki were in the GaroLiner and he'd just told her about the new Rider.

"And it was Topper that gave him the gear?" questioned Neko.

"Who else uses a top hat as a logo?" retorted Kenzaki. "I don't trust Topper so this can't be good."

"Well, it seems like his style," acknowledged Neko. "But…Yuuki Ashikaga isn't a bad person. He's that bookworm that's always at the library, right?"

"Yeah, he is, and in my opinion he's not cut out to be a Rider," stated Kenzaki.

"But Ryuji-chan is going to be training him," spoke Neko, and then she realized what would happen. "Oh, he's so dead."

"I agree. Ryuji is territorial and he doesn't welcome newbies," Kenzaki commented. He recalled when he and Ryuji had first met. "Not to mention Ashikaga stole his kill."

Neko's ears then picked up a sound. "Looks like Maya-chan and Gou-chan are awake and hungry." She stood up. "I need to go." As Kenzaki watched Neko leave, he smiled. He'd married a wonderful young woman and she was a wonderful mother. How did he deserve someone like her? After all that had happened, it felt good to be with Neko.

"I'm so lucky," said Kenzaki.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kat to get the news. Warren had called and told her. Since they were all fellow Riders fighting against the same foe, it was prudent that they stay in contact and report anything new they might find. Vortex sure counted.

"So, another Rider," said Kat as she grinned. "How interesting…" Right now she was playing 'Old Maid' with Rose, Cathy and Bobby. She picked one of Rose's cards and pulled it out of his hand before adding it to her own. Smiling, she tossed the pair of twos onto the table.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Rose curiously as it was now her turn. She picked out a card from Cathy's hand and smiled before tossing a pair of Queens onto the table.

"Right now? Nothing. The new Rider's just a rookie. Even with Ryuji's training, he'll be at the bottom of us and call us his sempais."

"Awfully confident, Big Sis," said Bobby as he picked a card out of Kat's hand. He grumbled as he got the Joker, making Kat grin.

"Well, he's new," said Kat. "You need experience to survive this job. He's gotta be able to handle all the occupational hazards."

"Maybe we should meet him?" suggested Rose.

"Maybe," shrugged Kat.

It was Cathy's turn and she chose to pick a card out of Bobby's hand. When she did, she grinned and said, "All out!" as she tossed her two remaining cards onto the table.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuki was headed to school early because he had to help arrange some books and clean up the library. That was when he saw what was parked in the driveway. He froze when he saw the motorbike and his eyes went wide.

The bike itself was a sport's bike that sported a mainly red point job with black and white accents. On the front was the Vortex emblem which was the same one on the Vortex Book. The headlights were green. On the side of the gas tank was a black X with a red 10 stamped on the side. It looked to be built for speed and combat and looked big enough for two people.

"Oh…why me?" Yuuki groaned as he went over to the motorcycle. There was a note on it with a top hat stamped on the corner. He picked it up and read it.

'Just thought you'd like you own ride, Kamen Rider Vortex,' the note read. Yuuki slipped it into his book bag. Where was he supposed to hide this thing? Also, how was he supposed to ride it? He'd never ridden a bike before in his life.

"Hey, Yuuki, what's the hold…up?" Chie began and her eyes fell on the bike. "What is that?"

"A bike?" answered Yuuki uncertainly. She stomped over.

"I know it's a bike, but what is it doing here?" she asked.

"I won it on a contest…on the internet," answered Yuuki weakly.

Chie rubbed her temples. "Goodness…well, maybe we can sell it since we both know you can't drive it and I don't have a license."

"I could learn," mumbled Yuuki.

"What was that?" asked Chie.

"Nothing, let's just go," said Yuuki. He really couldn't deal with this right now.


	4. V3: A Sister's Concern

**Chapter 3: A Sister's Concern**

Yuuki was just in the shopping district, alone, getting a book from the local bookstore when all of a sudden panic erupted. He ran out of the store to see a dozen black flying demons that looked like human skeletons but with horns and wings, dropping down from the sky and attacking innocent people.

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. Before he would've run, but not anymore. He ran the opposite direction as the fleeing crowd with the Vortex Driver fastened around his waist. With a cry of, "Henshin!" he slipped the card in and reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The ten images overlapped his body and enveloped him in his armor before he continued charging. Suddenly, his Machine Vortexer had sped up alongside him and with a hop he quickly mounted the vehicle and rode towards the source of trouble.

His training with Ryuji had taught him a lot about combat. First he had to assess the situation and then…ATTACK!

Vortex leapt off his bike, removed the Vortex Book from his belt and quickly converted it to Sword Mode. In midair, he performed a downward slash and sliced a Horror in half. Black blood splattered on his armor and the ground but he ignored it as he started to attack the demons that shifted their attention from the civilians and to him instead. Horrors like these weren't very strong and relied mostly on their numbers to overwhelm their targets. He ducked under a swing and ran a Horror through before kicking it off his blade and then spinning around to slice off a Horror's head. The dead Horrors faded away upon defeat, leaving no bodies, which suited him just fine. Looking at their dead and rotting carcasses would just throw Vortex off.

With a flick of his wrist, the Vortex Book converted into Gun Mode and he started shooting at the Horrors. One Horror perished after several holes were shot into its head and it fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The remaining Horrors then grouped together and attacked. Vortex now knew it was time for his finisher.

He opened up the Vortex Book and then swiftly drew out a card before he clipped the Book it to his belt. The card had a glowing golden version of his emblem over a sapphire background. He pulled the handles, which caused the buckle to twist upwards. Vortex tossed the card into his belt buckle and pushed the handles, resetting the buckle thus activating the card.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: V-V-V-VORTEX!**" the belt called out. Vortex leapt backwards as several large holographic projections of the card he'd just activated lined up in front of him between the Horrors and himself. When he landed, he leapt into the air as the cards followed, forming a descending diagonal path for Vortex to follow as he performed a flying kick. He then flew through the projections, one by one, gaining power and once he passed through the last card, a digital ring of golden energy surrounded his foot.

"VORTEX KICK!!!" Vortex called out as he smashed his foot into one of the Horrors which then tossed it backwards into its kin. The attack caused a chain reaction. When the one he'd jut exploded, the rest exploded with it since it'd crashed backwards into them.

Vortex landed and admired his work. He then suddenly heard cheers and applause as cameras started clicking and flashing. His picture was being taken.

He then heard the sound of police sirens. Knowing that it would be bad if they tried to question him, Vortex quickly got on his bike and rode away before the cops got there.

* * *

"This brings back memories," muttered Ryuji as he saw the students crowding around the message board which had the first page of the day's paper. On it was a picture of Vortex with the caption, "A NEW KAMEN RIDER? WHO IS HE?" printed above it.

"Gotta admit it," Ryuji huffed. "This rookie does nice work."

"He even did it as Vortex," Kotonoha commented. "That's something to be proud of."

"I guess," Ryuji shrugged.

Vortex had officially made his first public appearance the previous day. Also, Miyako had phoned Ryuji, demanding details on the newest Rider on the block. He told her to come and visit if she wanted answers since he didn't want to give them over the phone due to security reasons. You never knew who was listening in on a private conversation. He did give her the Rider's name to use for her article. Soon, the Sakakino Star Magazine was going to have an article of the newest Rider on the block, Kamen Rider Vortex.

Since their first meeting, Miyako had been a great help in setting up good PR for the Kamen Riders. Though there were people who still considered the Riders unlawful vigilantes, the Riders did receive a lot of support from the majority of the people who saw them as true heroes for protecting them from the monsters. Vortex was going to be gaining the same attention as he was one of them too.

Meanwhile, Yuuki was basking in the attention that several students were showering over Vortex. Apparently, someone was hiding out in the area and had gotten pictures of the fight. Several pics of Vortex taking down Horrors were there and everyone was gasping over them. The best shot was of the Vortex Kick which took down the final group of Horrors.

"Wow! Another Rider!"

"You think this one will stay?"

"I hope so! This one looks the coolest!"

"Wonder what his abilities are?"

Yuuki couldn't help but grin. This was what made being a Rider such a cool thing. People loved your alter-ego and you saved many lives in the process.

Ryuji was a little worried that Yuuki might let this attention get to his head so he went to check up on his young protégé. As expected, Yuuki was smiling when people couldn't stop talking about Vortex but then his smile faded when he saw Ryuji coming into his class. Upon seeing him, the other students gave way to Ryuji.

"Ashikaga, come with me," said Ryuji as he gestured towards the hallway with his head.

"Hai, Hasuma-san," replied Yuuki before he got up and followed him out.

Out in the hallway, Ryuji spoke to Yuuki, "So, do you like being in the limelight?"

"Well…" Yuuki began, rubbing the back of his head with a blush on his face, "It's a new feeling I'm trying to get used to. I've never been admired before.

Ryuji corrected, "They admire your alter-ego, not you, so don't let it get to your head, Rookie."

"Hai, sempai," nodded Yuuki. Ryuji had told him that he had no interest in fame and fortune and Yuuki had to accept his reasons. This job was about protecting people, not the rewards. The rewards were just a bonus.

"Remember, we've got training later after you're done in the library," reminded Ryuji. "See ya then, Rookie." He then walked off, leaving Yuuki in the hallway. The bespectacled boy then returned to his classroom.

* * *

For the past several weeks, Chie noticed some changes in her younger brother's behavior. Not only that, he also started to hang out more with Ryuji and his friends. Chie, at first, thought of Ryuji as a delinquent but when she got to know Kat, she found out that Ryuji wasn't as bad as he was painted out to be. He was just misunderstood.

When Ryuji first started schooling here, he scared a lot of people. Even the upperclassmen were intimidated by him. The only friends he had were the other transfers who'd transferred out of the school but left Ryuji to stay. She wondered where they'd gone to.

Also, Ryuji was dating Kotonoha Katsura, who was quite popular in school. She was beautiful and intelligent but she wasn't popular in her first year. But, since dating Ryuji, she became confident and attracted A LOT of male attention. The KLLA just seemed so larger than life, like something from a ridiculous manga. But, they also tried to attack Ryuji and outnumber him. Chie had seen it many times and still couldn't believe Ryuji himself could defeat that many assailants without breaking a sweat.

Then, more people showed up. Warren, who'd posed as a student was revealed to be married (to Rachel), with kids (Alex and Tessa), and had a mistress (Teresa). But he was still a respected member of the faculty, teaching both World History and Japanese History. Though his lifestyle was questionable, but since neither his wife nor mistress minded, nobody else did. Of course, there were a few members of faculty who didn't approve of his lifestyle but they couldn't really make a complaint. He never did anything wrong as far as she saw and was a capable teacher and educator.

Next were Kenzaki Tsukuba, Neko and Kat Hasuma. One was just as scary as Ryuji and the other two were Ryuji's sisters, but both were drastically different despite their similar appearance.

Those were among the people who'd come to attend Sakakino High as a student or teacher.

Yuuki was also changing. At first he got pushed around but always ended up getting saved by his friend Kyouchi. Now, he got saved by Ryuji whose gaze got the bullies to back off. She was grateful for that, but she also wondered why he was protecting Yuuki when they weren't even friends.

Then, he would always come back late and looked hurt, but he never told her why. She suspected Ryuji was somehow responsible but Yuuki wasn't talking.

She wasn't the only one worried. Roka was too. She liked Yuuki. He was kind, honest and sincere, but those traits were being threatened by his continuous interaction with Ryuji Hasuma. This had to stop. She wanted her brother back and didn't want him corrupted by Ryuji. She didn't want her little brother ending up in fights because of Ryuji.

One day, after school, she spied on the two. They were standing at the gate of the school. She herself had hid behind a tree and watched. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could still see them.

Ryuji spoke, "Alright, Newb, let's go."

"Hai, sempai," obeyed Yuuki. Ryuji would never get tired of that.

Ryuji whipped out his Dyno Belt and slung it around his waist to fasten it on. As for Yuuki, he took out the Vortex Driver and placed it on his waist, allowing the belt strap to wrap around and then secure it onto him. He had a card held between his index finger and thumb. In Ryuji's hand was the Dyno Pass.

Ryuji pressed the black button on his belt, allowing it to release a roar, as Vortex pulled the handles on the sides of the buckle and the buckle twisted upwards 90 degrees clockwise.

"Henshin!" Ryuji and Yuuki called.

Chie continued to watch in shock as the two boys transformed.

"**SABRE FORM!**"

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

Right before her eyes her brother and Ryuji turned into the armored warriors known as Kamen Riders.

"No…no way!" she gasped.

"Let's ride," said Ifrit as his Machine Dyno-Breaker sped up in front of him, followed by the Machine Vortexer. They both mounted their vehicles and sped off. Chie ran to the gate and watched them both speed away.

"Yuuki and I are going to have a long talk about this," she swore to herself.

* * *

The two Riders arrived at the Stasis Field, which looked like a big red dome to them. It went unnoticed by normal people but they were anything but normal. They picked up speed and dashed through the barrier. Everything inside, as usual, was bathed in red light and frozen in time. Already, many people had perished and erased from existence, but now their mission was to make sure the Horrors couldn't continue.

Ifrit leapt off his bike and flung himself into the air. His hands were engulfed in blue flames that then shot into the air like meteors. Each fireball exploded against a Horror and hey became frozen solid.

Vortex himself was speeding across the ground, shooting at the Horrors with his Vortex Book in Gun Mode. In this mode the black handle under the book-like object was pulled back, making it form a right angle with the diagonal stripe that ran across the Book's cover, to become a gun's grip and the nozzle at the end of the spine became a gun barrel.

Vortex then drew a card and slid it into his belt buckle before resetting it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**"

Taking aim, Vortex fired multiple shots as the Vortex Book gained rapid fire capabilities, bombarding each of the Horrors with shots from his gun.

With their combined power, both Riders were able to defeat the Horrors, but then there was still one thing they had to take care of. Only Nytemares could create Stasis Fields and if the Stasis Field was still up, so was the Nytemare.

Suddenly, several black spikes shot out from the ground under Vortex and threw him and the bike through the air. The bike skidded across the ground as Vortex tumbled along the ground.

"Found it!" Vortex called.

The Nytemare exploded out of the ground. It was a humanoid with spikes covering its entire body and beady red eyes. It then fired the spikes at Vortex who dodge rolled out of the way.

"Hyah!!!" Ifrit cried out as he charged with the Liner Cross-Rod. He swung his weapon at the Nytemare who blocked with its arms. It then struck its spike covered fists against Ifrit's chest and sent him staggering backwards.

"Sempai!" Vortex cried. He then got out a card and his belt buckle twisted upwards. He slid the card in and pushed the handles to reset his belt buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: ONI!**"

Violet flames engulfed his entire body and when they dispersed he was in the form of Kamen Rider Oni. Reaching behind his back, he removed the Drum Clubs named Hibiki from the back of his belt and gripped them tightly. He then charged at the Nytemare and smashed the clubs against it.

Ifrit himself watched as his junior fought. He had to admit that Yuuki was doing well for someone who'd become a Rider not too long ago.

"**ATTACK RIDE: HIBIKI FIRE!**"

The tops of the Drum Clubs became covered in flames and he hurled them into the Nytemare and they exploded on contact, sending the Nytemare reeling.

Vortex then smashed his foot into the spike covered Nytemare and then twirled both clubs around. His belt buckle twisted up and ejected the card as it shot out of it. His body became covered in digital pixels and he was restored into his original Kamen Rider form. This gave the Nytemare enough time to perform a counter attack. Several spikes flew into Vortex and sparks exploded off his body.

Now it was time for Ifrit to act. He slipped his Dyno Pass into the Liner Cross-Rod's chamber and then closed it.

"**FULL POWER CHARGE!**"

With a loud shout, Ifrit rushed at the Nytemare and slashed its body through. The Vortex then picked up the Vortex Book and converted it to Sword Mode by pulling the black handle upwards until it was parallel with the black stripe which ran across the book's surface, causing a blade to fold out from the other end.

Vortex quickly slid a card into his belt buckle and reset it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

The energy from the belt charged up his sword. He then leapt up and performed a downward slash with the weapon. The Nytemare howled out in pain and Vortex watched as it struggled to keep itself together. He reconverted the Vortex Book back into Book Mode and clipped it to his belt.

"Oi, Rookie!" called out Ifrit. "Finish it!"

"Hai, sempai!" replied Vortex as he got out a new card which depicted his symbol, but in gold in front of a shining sapphire and gold background. He then twisted the buckle up and slipped in the card before pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: V-V-V-VORTEX!**"

At the sound of the command, several larger golden holographic projections of the card lined up in front of Vortex and set themselves between himself and the weakened/injured Nytemare in a straight line. Then, Vortex jumped up with the cards rising up to form a downward path straight towards the monster. Vortex performed a flying kick, flying through each projection as his started to glow brighter and brighter with each card he passed through. When he passed through the final hologram, his extended foot had a ring of digital energy wrapped around it. Said foot slammed into the Nytemare and sent it flying and it smashed into a wall.

With a cry of anguish, the Nytemare exploded and with its destruction the Stasis Field began to vanish, fixing all the damage caused by the battle. Unfortunately, those who'd perished within the Stasis Field were gone from existence forever.

Ifrit and Vortex then sped away on their bikes. The new Rider was heading home. He needed to lie down for a bit.

* * *

When Yuuki entered his house, he saw his sister standing at the entrance with a hard expression and her arms crossed.

"Oh, sorry I'm late," Yuuki apologized. "I was just…studying at a friend's house."

"Oh, really?" remarked Chie. "Which friend?"

"Oh, a friend from school," added Yuuki lamely.

"Would this friend be Ryuji Hasuma?" questioned Chie. Yuuki's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Well, yes…he had some trouble with-"

"Fighting a monster," Chie finished.

"Fighting a monster?" Yuuki weakly chuckled. "Are you kidding, Nee-san? Why would he do something like that? It's not like he's a superhero or something." Yuuki then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He was blabbing.

"Oh, I _know_ he is a superhero," said Chie. Yuuki began to sweat. "And so are you…Kamen Rider Vortex."

Now Yuuki was in trouble. His mind reeled at the accusation. How did she find out? How could she find out? Yuuki knew he was busted, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone! He had to cover this up somehow.

"H-huh?!" Yuuki gaped. "Me? Vortex? Come on Nee-san! That's crazy!"

"Oh? You know what's crazy?" Chie frowned, tears beginning to show in her eyes. "I thought my little brother would be honest with me. The one who I love so much and who I've looked out for during these years. My own little brother who is LYING right to his older sister's face! I thought I told you that you could tell me anything! Why did I have to follow you to find this out? Why!? Didn't you trust me!?"

"I just couldn't tell you!" Yuuki shot back, finding his voice.

"Why not!? I could've handled it!" Chie shouted.

"Not this! Come on, Nee-san! If I told you would you be able to believe me?"

"If you provided me proof, I would!"

"I just couldn't tell you!"

"Why not!?"

"I needed to protect you!" Yuuki's exclamation caused her to pause. "I didn't want you to worry. If you knew, you'd try to stop me. I wanted to be stronger to protect the Nee-san who's always taken care of me."

"But I'm supposed to look after you!" Chie cried. "You're my little brother! I'm supposed to protect you!"

"Not from Nytemares!" Yuuki cried out. "Those monsters are born killers! Not many people can stop them!"

"Then let the other Kamen Riders deal with it!" Chie insisted. "You could die Yuuki! You aren't a fighter! This isn't like you!"

"I have to!" Yuuki argued. "I have the ability to stop them! I can't just turn my back on the people who might die if I don't help!"

Chie had never seen her brother act so defiant before. It made him seem taller in her eyes but he was her little brother first. He wasn't supposed to be a superhero. He was just supposed to be a good student, get good grades in school, and find a girlfriend. Chie already had Roka come over many times so she and Yuuki could make a connection but Yuuki always came home late and was too tired. Sure, Roka and Yuuki talked at school but they were growing too distant because of the lies and secrets.

Chie was going to put a stop to this once and for all.

* * *

Once Yuuki was taking a bath, Chie snuck into his room to find whatever item he used to transform into a Kamen Rider. She didn't have much time so she had to be quick. She scanned his room and searched his drawers quickly. She gazed up at his Kamen Rider posters and scowled at the 'heroes' her brother admired before continuing her search. She decided to look under the bed and her face brightened as she uttered, "Yatta." She reached underneath and took out the box and opened it up. Inside were the Vortex Book and Vortex Driver.

However, her cheering would have to wait as Yuuki came in and saw her kneeling at the foot of his bed with his Rider Gear. "Nee-san! What are you doing!?" he cried.

"Getting rid of these things. You don't need them," she told him. She then got up and pushed him aside as she ran out his room with the two devices.

"Nee-san, matte!" Yuuki gave chase.

* * *

Chie ran out of the house as fast as she could and reached a taxi stop where there was a taxi waiting to pick up passengers. She opened the door and darted inside, ordering, "Get me out of here!"

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked.

"Anywhere!" she snapped. She looked over her shoulder to see Yuuki giving chase on foot. The car soon moved and drove away. "Sorry, Yuuki, but this is for your own good…" she mumbled apologetically.

However, right in the middle of the street the sky turned blood red and the car froze. "Huh?" She shouted at the driver. "Oi, get moving!" However, she gasped when he didn't respond and wasn't even moving at all. "What's going on?" She saw everything was bathed in red light. "What…is this?"

Yuuki stopped once the Stasis Field had formed and frowned grimly. His sister was trapped inside with the Vortex Gear and he was out here. How was he supposed to get inside to save her?

Meanwhile, Chie was wondering what was going on before all the windows and windshield of the car suddenly shattered. She screamed in shock before she stared horrified as a large mantis-like creature with black skin and large red and bulbous eyes and mandibles dripping with saliva grabbed the driver with its sickle-like serrated claws and pulled him out of the taxi before eating him alive. Chie was frozen on the spot as she shut her eyes. The creature then looked towards her once it finished its meal and reached inside to grab her.

Thinking fast, she opened the door and quickly leapt out, carrying the Vortex Gear with her. She needed to get away. Unfortunately for her, the thing had friends. Descending from the sky were half a dozen Horrors who stared at her hungrily.

Now she was in trouble.

She then heard Yuuki calling, "Oi! Nee-san! Over here!" She ducked under a Horror's arm and then ran towards his voice. She then saw him, standing in front of her, but an invisible wall was in the way. He was pounding on the wall.

"Yuuki, help!" she called out to him.

"Give me the gear!" he told her. She stared down at the Vortex Driver and Book. "Hayaku!"

"But…" She was hesitant. She was trying to get him away from this life. "No, let me try something." Yuuki then watched as she tried to use the Vortex Gear. She was being both stupid and stubborn.

"Nee-san, wait! You can't!" he protested but she wasn't listening. She pulled the handles to twist the buckle up so the slot was pointing to her and opened up the Vortex Book. She picked a random Masked Ride card and slid it into the buckle before pushing the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: ERROR!**" the belt called out. Chie shrieked as she was forcefully pushed backwards by the belt rejecting her and it fell down at her feet with the Vortex Book. She groaned but then froze as the Mantis Nytemare and Horrors were stalking towards her.

Yuuki didn't want his sister to die or erased. He wasn't sure how she could still move in the Stasis Field, but right now he had other things to worry about; namely trying to get the Vortex Gear out of there.

"Nee-san! The Gear! Give it to me now!" he called out to her desperately. Chie heard him and quickly grabbed the Vortex Gear before pushing it against the barrier. Surprisingly, they were able to pass through and Yuuki grabbed them. The Horrors and Nytemare were coming closer.

Yuuki quickly strapped on the Vortex Driver and opened the Book to take out his card. Automatically, the handles pulled away from the buckle to allow it to twist up and aim the slot at Yuuki's head. Yuuki then narrowed his eyes as he clipped the Book to the belt and called out, "Henshin!" before sliding the Vortex Masked Ride card into his belt and pushing the handles to activate it.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**" His armor formed over his body when the images overlapped. It filled with color in a matter of seconds and his green eyepieces flashed. He then darted into the Stasis Field.

Chie was running from the monsters when she suddenly tripped. The Mantis Nytemare lunged at her but was then blasted away by several shots of energy and sent tumbling along the ground. Chie then looked over and her eyes widened at seeing Yuuki…

No, it was Vortex. Her brother had just turned into Vortex to rescue her. He had his Vortex Book in Gun Mode and aiming it at the Horrors as he pulled the trigger. They all stumbled back from the shots and fell backwards from the assault.

Chie was then pulled up to her feet by her brother, who was now taller thanks to the suit and towered over her by a few inches.

"Nee-san, take cover," he told her. She didn't argue and went behind the cab to hide.

The Horrors scrambled as Vortex stared them down. He then opened up his Vortex Book and took out a card depicting a golden Rider with three horns on his helmet and green eyes. He twisted up his belt buckle and slid the card in before pushing the handles to reset the buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: CAUCASUS!**"

A field of hexagonal patterns enveloped him and changed his armor to match the Rider on the card. He was covered in gold armor that was worn over a black bodysuit with the right shoulder resembling the head of a tri-horned beetle. With a flick of his wrist, he turned his Vortex Book to Sword Mode as he stared the Horrors down. They all lunged at him but he slashed at them with his sword. He then took out another card and activated it like the last one.

"**ATTACK RIDE: CLOCK UP!**"

Vortex soon found himself moving so fast that the Horrors looked like they were standing still. What Chie was seeing, however, was Caucasus moving so fast that he blurred and when he moved faster, it was like he was invisible. She watched as sparks flew off the Horrors as an invisible force struck at them.

Caucasus struck at each Horror several times before his speed turned to normal. Once he stopped, the Horrors fell and exploded. The belt buckle twisted upwards and the card shot up. Vortex caught it and as soon as he did he was covered in digital pixels that changed him back into his default form. He gazed upon the card before it turned blank. With a sigh, he put it back into the Vortex Book.

He then remembered the Mantis Nytemare. He spun around and cried out in pain as it used its curved blades, which were its claws, to strike at him. Sparks flew with each slash that connected and Chie gasped.

"Yuuki!"

Vortex was sent tumbling along the ground and then stared up at the Nytemare. He had to think of something and fast. He decided to try another card. This time the card he drew depicted a Kamen Rider in white and silver armor with a blue trim, large yellow eyes divided by a prong design resembling the letter 'W' and also pointed earpieces at the top of his helmet. He rolled to the side and then set his buckle up before sliding in the card and resetting it.

"**MASKED RIDE: WOLVZ!**"

Vortex stood up and then blue lines of light appeared on his body in a pattern before letting off a bright flash. Once the flash receded, Vortex had changed into the Rider on the card.

The suit had broad shoulders and was worn over a black bodysuit decorated by the blue streams. The chest area was silver. Covering his arms and legs were metal armbands and his fingers were covered in armor.

He then slashed at the Nytemare with his sword to send it reeling. Opening his Book quickly, Vortex took out an Attack Ride card and quickly slid it into his buckle which had automatically set it up to have the card fed to it. With a quick toss, the card entered the slot and Vortex pushed the handles.

"**ATTACK RIDE: EXCEED CHARGE!**"

The blue streams glowed and then transferred energy from his suit into his sword. Finally, with a shout, he charged at the Nytemare. It swung at him with its blades, firing black energy discs that Vortex deflected with his sword. Once he got in range, he thrust the sword forward and ran the Nytemare through. Chie gasped as she watched her little brother defeat the monster.

The Nytemare stiffened and once Vortex withdrew his sword, it fell backwards and exploded into oblivion.

The Vortex Driver twisted upwards and ejected the Wolvz card which Vortex caught. It became blank like the Caucasus card. His body became covered in digital pixels, restoring him to his default form. Finally, the belt shot out the Vortex card just as the Stasis Field disappeared. The damage caused in the battle had been erased, including the shattered windows of the taxi which were now restored. Unfortunately, the taxi driver was lost forever.

Yuuki turned to gaze at his sister who was rooted at the spot. He walked over and offered her his hand. "Let's go home, Nee-san."

* * *

The next day at school, Chie stood waiting at the school gate with her hands to her hips. She was tapping her foot against the ground. She'd sent Yuuki to his class and was just waiting for Ryuji to show up. She checked her watch, muttering, "Any minute now…" She peered over to her left and right and then saw Ryuji come up. "Perfect." With Ryuji were Kotonoha, Siera and Rina. Ryuushin was walking with them as well. "Of course he has his groupies."

Ryuji came up to the gate with the girls and Ryuushin and then saw the older girl staring at him. He stared back. He knew that look. It was a look that said she really wanted to talk to him.

"Girls, I'll be right up," he said politely to Kotonoha, Rina and Siera. They nodded and walked past Chie who didn't even bat an eye as they walked past. Ryuushin grunted in response as he walked past as well.

"Ashikaga-sempai," said Ryuji politely. "Good morning."

"Save the pleasantries, Hasuma," snapped Chie as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not in the mood."

"So, what is this about? If it's nothing then I'd like to get to class before the bell rings," said Ryuji.

"I know you're a Kamen Rider, Ifrit," Chie informed. Ryuji's eyes widened a little bit in surprise. "Yuuki told me everything."

"So, you found out," Ryuji reasoned.

"I saw you and Yuuki speed out of the school after transforming," said Chie.

Ryuji accused, "So, you were spying."

"It's what any concerned sister would do when her little brother is hanging out with the wrong crowd," Chie explained.

"Wrong crowd? Me?" Ryuji asked rhetorically.

"You get into fights and are a known delinquent," Chie stated. "Not the type of people I want my brother hanging around with. Same goes for Tsukuba."

"I see, and yet you're on the same team as my sister, Kat," Ryuji retorted.

"She's not a delinquent like you," Chie countered.

"No, but I know her better than you do and she's done a lot of bad stuff," said Ryuji. Of course, he wasn't a saint either but he wanted to defend himself, not condemn himself.

"I want him to stop being a Rider. He's getting hurt," said Chie.

"Sorry, but he made that choice," Ryuji argued. "I can't make him stop."

Chie threatened, "If you don't, I'll tell everyone your secret."

Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm trying to keep my brother safe," she argued.

"Not a smart idea," said Ryuji as he raised his phone to her face. Chie stared.

"What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" mocked Chie.

"I can erase your memories. I can make it hours, days, months or years," warned Ryuji.

"You're bluffing," Chie challenged. However, she was internally shaken by the threat.

"Am I?" Ryuji smirked as he waved it around. "Want to test it out? I'm a Rider. I got access to advanced tech." He flipped his phone open. "Trust me; I'm willing to do anything to make sure my secret stays a secret."

Chie scowled. It was possible that Ryuji was bluffing with his phone being able to erase memories. But could she risk it? Putting on a face of defiance, she repeated, "You're bluffing."

Ryuji then swiftly converted his phone into Phone Blaster Mode and then aimed to his right. A shot was fired and it hit a tree, piercing through and making a hole. Chie's eyes widened at the smoking hole where the shot had gone through and then turned to see Ryuji blowing off the smoke off the barrel of his gun.

"It can be a gun too. It's not hard to have it erase memories," Ryuji said.

Chie backed away from Ryuji. "Look, I just want to keep my brother safe."

"Then, let him choose if he wants to stop. It's not up to me or you. It's up to him," Ryuji informed. He flipped his phone close, pocketed it, and then walked towards the building, leaving Chie standing at the gate until the bell rang.

Ryuji could've done it easily and erased her memories right on the spot, but he thought it would be more fun to mess with her. Of course, if she did expose him, he could just expose Yuuki as well. He liked Yuuki, but he wasn't about to be blackmailed or let Kotonoha and her family suffer harassment for being involved with him. He could just take Kotonoha and her family on the DynoLiner and leave. Yuuki, however, didn't have that luxury but his sister had to learn that what comes around goes around.

* * *

Yuuki was in the library and yawned as he sat at his station at the librarian's counter. He was tired from all the training and fighting and needed a break. Looking around, he saw he students in there reading or looking for books. He looked towards the clock on the wall and watched as the seconds ticked away…and then stopped.

"Huh?" Yuuki was wondering if the clock was broken but then heard tapping on the counter. Looking away from the clock, he then saw Topper staring back. "Topper-san!?"

"Can I check out a book?" asked Topper jokingly.

"Topper-san, what are you doing here!?" Yuuki panicked. If the others saw him…

"Don't worry about me," Topper assured. "Look around. See anything…peculiar?" Yuuki looked around and saw that everyone had stopped moving…frozen like statues.

"Nani?"

"I froze time so I could speak with you in private."

"What for?"

"It's time for you to do something for me as stated in your contract…"


	5. V4: An Intervention

**Chapter 4: An Intervention**

When Kenzaki arrived at the school's rooftop later that night, he saw Yuuki waiting for him. "Ashikaga? Why did you call me up here?" He noticed that Yuuki looked a little nervous. "Ashikaga?"

"Gomen, Tsukuba-san," said Yuuki apologetically, "But I have to ask you to no longer look for information on Topper-san."

Kenzaki fell silent but then smirked. He replied, "So, you're his errand boy now? Was it part of the deal?"

"It is. Please, Tsukuba-san, you need to stop this," pleaded Yuuki.

"I can't. Topper has to be stopped from messing with people's lives," said Kenzaki.

Yuuki sighed. He didn't want to do this, but the contract Topper held had him in a tight grip. "Then, I'm sorry for this." Yuuki tossed off his coat and revealed that he'd been wearing the Vortex Driver around his waist. The buckle was twisted up and ready for card insertion. Held within his hand was the Vortex Rider Card.

Kenzaki slung his Garoh Belt around his waist and fastened it on. Gripped tightly in his hand was the Garoh Pass.

"Henshin," Yuuki called as he slid in the card.

"Henshin!" Kenzaki called as he pushed the button.

Yuuki pushed the handles on the sides of his buckle as Kenzaki swiped his pass over his belt buckle.

"**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

* * *

Ryuji drove onto school grounds with his Dyno-Breaker and hit the brakes before kicking down the stand. He dismounted from his vehicle and tossed off his helmet before running into the building. "Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!"

As a precaution, Ryuji had put a bug on Yuuki's cell phone. From it he found out that Yuuki had sent a message to Kenzaki. It was no doubt a challenge to a fight between Riders.

Ryuji ran up the stairs which led to the roof and then kicked open the door. What he saw were Garoh and Vortex, with their blades clashing and sending a rain of sparks falling to the floor as their weapons connected. He got his own belt ready but hesitated. Both were comrades and fellow Riders. Though Kenzaki inherited the power of Garoh, Yuuki was chosen to become Vortex. However, their clash was because of Topper. Yuuki was bound to Topper and Kenzaki held a hatred for Topper that rivaled Ryuji's. Sure, Topper was bad news but you didn't have to get into a fight over him.

Both the GaroGasher Scimitar Mode and the Vortex Book Sword Mode were locked as Vortex and Garoh's eyes met. Their eyes narrowed as they pushed against each other. Vortex was, without a doubt, the most powerful Rider suit ever made but it was only as good as its wearer. Kenzaki had the skill and experience to use the Garoh armor and its weapons, making him just as dangerous.

Ryuji stood rooted at the spot and just watched. He couldn't get involved, not without hurting either of them. This was a matter of personal pride, honor and duty. He couldn't get involved.

"Interesting, isn't it?" spoke Topper as he suddenly made his presence known. He stood next to Ryuji, startling the young man. In his hands was a walking stick and he was leaning forward with his hands atop of it. "Two Riders fighting each other. Both warriors of justice. It's like poetic irony." He smiled in amusement.

Ryuji clenched his fists as he glared at the Infernal Merchant. "You asshole! You set this whole thing up!"

"Language," Topper lightly chided. "But, you're right; I did set them up to fight each other. Your friend has been sniffing around with his nose where it doesn't belong. So, I sent Yuuki to persuade him to stop. And, by persuade, I meant stop him anyway he could. You see, Yuuki has to follow my every instruction as long as I hold his contract, which means he has to do whatever I say. I have my own champion and errand boy, all in one." He chuckled.

"He's just a piece in your sick game of Chess," growled Ryuji.

"Speaking of Chess, I think I have a game schedules with old Wolfy," said Topper nonchalantly. He was grabbed by the scruff of his coat and pulled towards Ryuji. His hat nearly fell off in surprise. "Testy, are we?" That annoying smirk hadn't left his face.

"You'll stop this now, Topper," threatened Ryuji.

"My boy, you shouldn't threaten your betters," said Topper from behind Ryuji suddenly in the blink of an eye. Ryuji was now holding air. He whirled around in anger as Topper casually looked over his shoulder. He twirled his walking stick around and tapped his feet against the floor. "You see, I hold all the cards here so you should be careful around me."

"Not me, Elder," said Warren as he suddenly stood behind Topper. Topper smiled.

"And, Mr. Smith is here too. Why am I not surprised?" said Topper, as if he'd predicted it. Nothing surprised him, really. He'd lived too long already to be surprised. People wee just too predictable to him.

Meanwhile, the fight between Garoh and Vortex had intensified. With a front snap kick, Vortex sent Garoh staggering backwards. The Vortex Driver's belt buckle twisted upwards and Vortex already had a card in hand. He slid it inside and pushed the handles in to reset it.

"**MASKED RIDE: GAROH!**"

"Ooh, now we're seeing double!" said Topper. Ryuji and Warren looked over to see Garoh VS Garoh. Well, it was easy to tell which was which since Vortex was still wearing the Vortex Driver and holding the Vortex Book.

The real Garoh growled at this imposter. He'd warned Yuuki before about using this form because he hadn't earned it and yet the young boy was mocking him with it.

* * *

_Inside a Stasis Field, both Vortex and Garoh (Hunter Form) were dealing with a Nytemare which resembled a humanoid grizzly bear. The Grizzly Nytemare had large metal claws, black fur tinted in red and demonic red eyes. Its mouth was filled with teeth and it wore a skull helmet over its head to add a more intimidating look to it._

"_Tsukuba-sempai!" Vortex called as Garoh was slashed across the waist and sent tumbling. The Garoh Belt dislodged from his waist and he was turned back to his normal form._

"_Glad I can't feel pain," said Kenzaki gratefully as he picked up his belt. He then watched as Vortex continued to fight the monster._

"_**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**__"_

"_Hyah!" Vortex shouted as he sent the Grizzly Nytemare stumbling backwards with a powerful sword slash. Then, he followed up with a tornado kick that sent it rolling across the pavement. Once on his feet, Vortex took out a card and activated it with his Vortex Driver._

"_**MASKED RIDE: GAROH!**__"_

_Kenzaki's eyes widened as Vortex changed into an exact duplicate of Garoh's Hunter Form. His eyes then narrowed as he watched Vortex as Garoh execute the Nytemare._

"_**ATTACK RIDE: HUNTER SLASH!**__"_

_Vortex performed a downward slash with his charged up sword and sliced the Nytemare in half. With its defeat, the Stasis Field vanished. Kenzaki then stomped over to Vortex and gave him a look of warning. At that moment, the Vortex Buckle twisted up and ejected both the Garoh and Vortex cards, with the former going blank. Yuuki's armor then vanished when Kenzaki got in his face, looking pissed._

"_Don't you EVER use that form again without my permission," Kenzaki warned._

* * *

Angered by the insult against him and his adopted father, Garoh attacked. Vortex copied not only his form but his movements as well. Vortex could predict Garoh's attack pattern perfectly. Blades clashes and sparks flew, but neither was hitting their opponent. They kept parrying their blows and locking blades and the only contact was from their fists and feet.

Garoh was slashed across the chest and sent tumbling. Vortex bent down with his hands on his knees, panting. He was getting exhausted. Once Garoh recovered, Vortex got his second wind. They then continued to battle.

"Topper, stop this, now," said Warren. He wasn't joking.

"Wait for it," informed Topper. "This is when it gets good."

Garoh's blade hit Vortex's wrist causing his look-alike to drop his weapon. Then Garoh kicked the imposter hard in the stomach and Vortex was sent flying and into the guard fence surrounding the rooftop. The belt buckle twisted upwards and shot the card out which became blank. Thus, his body was covered in digital pixels before reverting to his default form.

"He's lost," said Ryuji, smirking at Topper victoriously.

"Not yet," said Topper as he held up a card. "Yuuki, catch!" Topper tossed it at Vortex who caught it. Without hesitation, he slid it into his belt buckle and pressed the handles.

"**MASKED RIDE: ANTI-CROSS!**"

A new transformation overcame Vortex and he emerged in a new suit of armor. This one was black with an upside-down cross acting as the visor. Garoh easily recognized it, having his ass handed to him by it once before. The only difference was that the belt was the same as Vortex's.

"Now you've crossed the line," Garoh growled as he prepared to fight.

Over with Ryuji and Warren, the two Riders were in shock about what they were seeing. Any Rider that Vortex had transformed into in the past was one that they recognized. However, this one was new. They never heard of a Kamen Rider Anti-Cross before.

"Who the hell did he change into now?" asked Ryuji.

"Me," Topper answered with a grin. Both Riders turned their attention to him. "You see, while I offered to help create the Slayer System in Master Amakusa's world, I created a second system should Slayer prove…unwilling, to fulfill his purpose."

"So you mean in case that Akashi asshole decided to kill Devlin and all Fangires good or bad?" asked Ryuji.

"Anti-Cross is the Yin to Slayers Yang," Warren frowned.

"Bingo," Topper snickered. "However, since Akashi has decided to fulfill the purpose as Slayer…or is it that Aono boy now? It's hard to recall."

In truth, Topper was lying. There was a failsafe for the Slayer System to keep the user from misusing it. In truth, it was one of the rules of existence that Topper himself didn't dare break. If he created something in any world, he was forced to create a direct opposite of it. Anti-Cross was the opposite of Slayer. Yin to the Yang. Ironic how Slayer was considered evil when he first appeared and Ichiro pondered bringing out Anti-Cross to stop him.

"The Ultimate Rider," proclaimed Topper proudly. "That is what Vortex is. A warrior able to assume the form of any Rider in the entire Multiverse with just a single card in the belt. Amazing, isn't it?"

"And your own personal errand boy," said Warren with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Yes," said Topper. "I own his contract, I own him. It's as simple as that."

Vortex threw a fist and the impact caused an explosion of sparks from Garoh's chestplate. Another fist smashed into Garoh's helmet and sent him tumbling against the floor. He rolled along the rooftop as his armor deactivated. **"**OK, Ashikaga. Time I showed you what us REAL Kamen Riders can do!" proclaimed Kenzaki. He summoned Tenrou and his Rider Pass and prepared to enter Lunar Form.

Vortex's belt buckle then twisted upwards and shot out the card which then vanished into the thin air. His body became covered in digital pixels and reverted back to his default form. Then, Vortex's armor deactivated as Yuuki collapsed onto his knees before dropping facedown onto the floor.

"Ashikaga!" cried out Ryuji as he ran towards his junior. He examined his young comrade and was relieved to see Yuuki alive. But, the strain of the Anti-Cross form had caused him to pass out.

"Hey, Kenzaki, are you okay?" asked Warren.

"I'm glad I can't feel any pain," muttered Kenzaki. He picked up his belt which had dropped to the floor and then peered over to where Yuuki was lying, facedown. Ryuji was helping the boy up with one arm around his back and draping Yuuki arm over his shoulders. "And later on that kid's gonna wish that he couldn't either."

Topper sighed. "The boy's still weak. I'll leave him to you." He tapped his walking stick onto the floor before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Damn Elders," Warren cursed. "Come on. We better get Yuuki back home."

"His sister's going to kill us," Ryuji sighed. A pair of multicolored portals formed in the sky right before the DynoLiner and GaroLiner flew out of them. The GaroLiner picked up Kenzaki as the DynoLiner picked up Warren, Ryuji and Yuuki.

* * *

Chie was having a depressing day so far. Her confrontation with Ryuji earlier that day hadn't gone so well since he wouldn't make Yuuki give up being a Kamen Rider. He even threatened to erase her memories and after the demonstration she witnessed, she believed he was capable. Then Roka and she got to talking, with Roka feeling bad that Yuuki was barely talking to her. It just made Chie more depressed since it looked like the chances of a relationship between Roka and Yuuki were getting worse and worse. Finally, Roka came over to hopefully spend time with Yuuki, but that flopped since he was late again, leaving Roka to go home in more disappointment.

There was actually a valid reason why Chie protested about Yuuki being a Rider. At least, that was what she told herself. It was actually because of a dream she had not too long ago…which she still remembered quite vividly.

**

* * *

**

_Chie was in a canyon and wearing a torn and dirty white dress. She wasn't sure how she had come to this place and was confused. Suddenly, her confusion turned into panic as an explosion erupted behind her. She screamed out in terror and squatted down while covering her head._

'_What…what's going on!?' she wondered in panic. Suddenly, she heard the howl of motorcycles and the roar of thousands. Once the dust cleared she saw them. Thousands of them wore identical bug-like suits of armor and only a few of them were riding motorcycles. The ones riding motorcycles wore unique suits of armor than most of them who were running. Among the running ones were others in unique suits of armor that made them look more distinctive. One she assumed looked like a bee and then another that looked like a slender figure in black and red._

_She knew what they were. She knew who these people were…_

'_Kamen Riders!'_

_They all ran or sped past her without even blinking in her direction, like she was invisible. Laser fire started to fly as explosions erupted everywhere. Two armies of people in strange armor – Kamen Riders – clashed and fought violently with whatever weapons they had in their disposal. She saw magnificent beasts flying through the air and caught sight of a pair of Chinese dragons that were suddenly shot out of the air. Flying in the sky were also Kamen Riders. They were either equipped with jetpacks or had wings. Some rode on flying machines that seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie._

_The war (which she thought was an appropriate term for what was going on) was incredibly brutal. Explosions sent many of them flying and some were knocked off their vehicles to fall onto the ground. There was another loud roar and Chie was stunned to see a dragon that wore castle for armor. Riding atop its head was a figure in red armor and atop the clock tower of the castle was another red figure with more gothic looking armor. They wielded swords but a stray energy blast hit the dragon and caused it to crash into a canyon wall. The two figures riding it had jumped off to safety and then ran past her, ignoring her like everyone else. They continued to fight._

_Looking up into the sky she saw various flying trains shooting out incredible amounts of ammunition but they were too shot out of the sky and crashed before they exploded. Chie shrieked. A warrior that had a wolf theme landed next to her and charged forward. Standing far off in the distance was a figure with a skull-like helmet. He didn't make a move toward the war._

_Then…there was silence. Looking around, she saw all the Riders sprawled on the ground. They were either dead or unconscious but she couldn't be sure. She was just too stunned and scared. Then, she saw a bright crimson light and looked over to see a lone figure standing amongst the defeated Riders. She dared to look closely at the figure and uttered one word:_

"_Vortex."_

* * *

Chie was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" she called as she ran to the door and opened it up. She gasped out in shock.

"Yuuki!" Chie shrieked as she watched Ryuji drag Yuuki into the house. "What did you do!?" she accused. Yuuki was being dragged in by Ryuji Hasuma, the one she held responsible for him becoming a Rider.

Ryuji prepared himself for the screeching to come. Chie made it pretty obvious that she held him responsible for Yuuki's status as a Rider. So logically, she was going to give Ryuji hell for bringing Yuuki home all beaten up and exhausted. She was the annoyingly overprotective type and it just ticked Ryuji off when she would get mad at him even though it wasn't his fault.

"Nothing I did," said Ryuji as he carefully dragged Yuuki up the stairs.

Chie was about to argue when she heard, "Ashikaga-san, calm down." She turned to see Warren at the door.

"Smith-sensei," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was at school, doing some late night work, when I saw your brother fighting," said Warren. "So, you know he's a Rider."

"Sensei…how do you…?" Chie began to ask.

"I'm also known as Skull Rider Wraith," Warren informed her. Chie's eyes widened.

"You're a Kamen Rider!" she cried in shock.

"Sort of," said Warren. "May I come inside? I think I can shed some light on this subject unless Yuuki has told you everything."

Chie gazed at the stairs which led to her brother's room and sighed. "Fine. Would you like some tea, sensei?"

* * *

Ryuji gently put Yuuki in his bed and then took some time to examine the room. There was a shelf filled with various books, a computer, and also on the wall were posters of the Kamen Riders.

"Figures…he was a fan," Ryuji sighed. He glanced back at Yuuki. To be honest he actually started to like the kid and considered him one of the few friends he had. To Ryuji, true friends were the people he could trust with his secrets. Yuuki was just some dumb and innocent kid who had his dream come true but now had to suffer the consequences.

"You lucky baka…" If anyone could help Yuuki, it was Warren.

* * *

After several minutes of getting settled in the living room with cups of warm tea in hand, Warren began to explain Yuuki's Rider situation to Chie.

"He made a deal?" Chie questioned.

"Unwittingly, actually," Warren clarified. "He didn't know what he was getting himself into, you see. He just signed without reading at fine print."

"So, in exchange for the Vortex Gear, he has to do whatever this Topper asshole tells him?" Chie looked pissed. Her brother was being taken advantage of.

"Yes," Warren replied with a nod. "But, so far, your brother has become a great asset to our cause."

"Yes, he told me he's been helping you fight these monsters called Nytemares," Chie stated. "So, how can I find this Topper?"

"You can't," Warren shook his head, "And you don't have to worry," said Warren. "I'm about to go take care of that little contract." Warren stood up and made his way to the door. Chie watched as Warren exited her home before she went up the stairs. Midway she bumped into Ryuji.

"How is he?" Chie asked.

"Asleep," Ryuji answered abruptly. "Now, get out of my way. I know I'm not welcomed."

Chie bit her lower lip. She knew Ryuji had no reason to be nice to her, much less trust her, since she'd threatened to expose him, but at least she could talk with him. "I…didn't know about Yuuki's entire circumstances. I didn't know he signed a contract and well…"

"You blamed me," Ryuji finished, "Because I happen to be the Rider he admirers."

"Well, you are almost like those superheroes Yuuki always liked to watch on TV," Chie reasoned. "I thought it was your influence that made him a Rider."

"You could say that, but he was the one that made that choice." Ryuji crossed his arms and stared.

"Yes, Warren-sensei explained to me about this whole mess," Chie answered. Yuuki hadn't told her anything about a contract or deal so she was just quick to judge and put the blame on Ryuji. "I know…Look, I know we don't see eye to eye on this whole Yuuki being a Rider, but we both care about him. That was why I was worried that he was hanging around you too much. Because of your…reputation."

"People do spread rumors about me," Ryuji acknowledged. "I don't really give a damn. They don't know me."

"And neither did I, and I didn't bother to get to know you. Yuuki…he did and he said that deep down you're a kind person. I just didn't believe him. I thought you threatened him to say that."

"I don't threaten people close to me," Ryuji retorted.

"I guess he really is your friend, huh?" Chie asked.

"I've considered him as such," Ryuji admitted. "At first he was just an annoying rookie who just lucked into all this. He had no prior training and suddenly got advanced Rider Gear. He could've gotten himself killed the first time if he wasn't so smart and lucky."

"Yes, Yuuki is smart," Chie said with a smile. "He's just shy."

Ryuji noted that. He also knew Yuuki had a crush on Kotonoha. He wasn't blind. He could see how Yuuki would stare at her from afar in the library way back when and even now Yuuki blushed whenever she was nearby. They'd spoken a couple of times and had become friends. Ryuji didn't feel threatened. It was just a crush. Though Yuuki's reasons for wanting to be a Rider was to impress Kotonoha, Kotonoha was Ryuji's fiancée and that would never change.

"I'm actually trying to set him up with a girl on my team," said Chie. "Roka."

"Kitsuregawa?" Ryuji questioned. Kat knew that girl. She was short, but was fast, and able to throw the ball far. A real asset to the team. Kat had told Ryuji about her. Of course, Kat also added that Roka had some growing to do in the breast department. "Kat's told me about some of her teammates. You're her sempai, right?"

"Yes, and your sister is a huge part of the team," said Chie. "She has a very fiery and passionate competitive spirit. She never lets anything knock her down too long. It's just…"

"She's a perv and likes to grope girls," Ryuji finished. Chie seemed surprised. "Don't be surprised. She's my sister. I know her well enough. Also, I caught her groping my girl so it wouldn't be too farfetched if she had done it to the rest of the girls on the team…including you and Kitsuregawa."

Chie blushed. One time while she was just changing, Kat had just pounced on her from behind and began to molest her breasts. Kat did get scolded for the stunt but it had been harmless. It was common knowledge that Kat was a lesbian and she was proud of it, so a fair number of girls were a bit creeped out whenever Kat started groping breasts and comparing their sizes. "But…she's still a great basketball player. Her reflexes and agility are amazing."

Ryuji smiled. He knew Chie was just trying to make light conversation with him. But things were serious now. "So, how can I find this Topper?" she asked Ryuji.

"You don't," Ryuji replied. "He finds you." That was almost the same answer Warren had given her. "It's a good thing it's the weekend tomorrow. Watch your brother and let him rest. Also, I suggest you take care of some bruises he collected today." Chie got out of the way and let Ryuji walk past her. She turned to see him headed for the door.

"Good night," she heard him say before he walked out the door. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy like the rumors say, but Yuuki was still hurt and it was going to take time for her to trust Ryuji Hasuma who she still held partly responsible for Yuuki becoming a Rider.

* * *

It didn't take long for Warren to find where Topper was at. All he had to do was look for someone wearing a top hat and overcoat with a pointed nose. Though Topper was a shapeshifter, Topper only did so under certain circumstances.

"There you are," Warren said as he saw Topper at a park's bench.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Smith," greeted Topper casually as he tipped his hat. "What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"I want the contract," Warren demanded.

"Oh, young Yuuki's contract," Topper replied. "I see. So, you wish to win it so he doesn't have to serve me."

"As long as you hold it, you pull the strings that make him your puppet. Now, are you gonna hand it over, or am I going to have to kick your ass?"

Topper shook his head in disapproval. "Such language, and coming from a teacher no doubt."

"I'm off duty, so I can curse like a sailor if I wanted to," Warren countered.

"I suppose," Topper shrugged. A dark gleam then entered his eyes. "Tell you what. I will offer a fair challenge. We will do battle with each other. Each time one of us scores a hit, it will get us a point. After ten minutes, whoever has the most points wins. Should you win, I will hand over the contract. If I win, I keep young Yuuki as my employee."

"You're on," Warren frowned. "SHATTTER!"

Topper watched the transformation into Wraith with a smirk. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a black belt before wrapping it around his waist. He then produced a knuckle duster with a short blade equipped to it. Bringing it to his hand, he cut himself and let his blood collect on the metal.

"**READY!"**

"Henshin," Topper grinned. He then inserted the bloody blade into the buckle.

"**BLADE IN!"**

"Oh, and one more little wager," said Anti-Cross as he raised a finger.

"What?" Wraith retorted.

"If you should lose, I own you too," stated Anti-Cross.

"So, not only do you get a little kid with a little power, you also get one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse under your thumb? How's that fair?" Wraith retorted.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I kept what is already mine in the first place should I win. I should gain something too, and you are one very valuable prize."

"OK, but I'd also like to add in a wager of my own," said Wraith.

"Go ahead," Anti-Cross allowed. This was a business transaction just like any other to him.

"I win, and you leave, for good. You'll get off this world and never set foot on it ever again."

"Hm…interesting…" Anti-Cross tapped his chin. "Alright, Mr. Smith, you have a deal." He clenched his fists. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Wraith smirked, "Thought you would never ask."

They then rushed at each other with fists enveloped in energy before throwing them at each other, resulting in a thunderous explosion of demonic power.


	6. Epilogue: AntiCross

**Epilogue**

Ryuushin returned to his apartment and was about to get ready for bed when he sensed an additional presence. He turned on the lights and his eyes narrowed at the overcoat and top hat wearing man sitting in his living room.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Ryuushin demanded.

"Mr. Ryuushin I presume," said the stranger as he stood up and faced Ryuushin.

"That depends on who wants to know." Ryuushin didn't like intruders in his personal domain. He would kick this guy's ass before sending him packing if he proved to be dangerous, but some bantering was okay…for now.

"I am just a simple businessman," the stranger said. "Here's my card." He tossed Ryuushin a card which Ryuushin caught.

"Topper?" Ryuushin read. There was a top hat logo on the blood red card too. Now, where had he heard the name Topper before? For some reason he couldn't recall it.

"I wish to make a deal with you," explained Topper.

"What kind of deal?" Ryuushin asked.

"How would you like power?" asked Topper.

"Power?" Now Ryuushin wasn't stupid, but he was still curious and interested in power.

Topper showed Ryuushin the Anti-Cross system. Ryuushin didn't recognize it. It looked like a hi-tech belt but it was different from Ryuji or Kenzaki's. Still, it was special. Ryuushin could just sense it. Topper elaborated, "You fight as my representative in this world and nothing more. Once you get tired of it, I'll come back and take it back."

"So, I get this power and when I don't want it anymore you'll just take it back? What's the catch? How do I know this isn't a trick?" Ryuushin questioned.

"It's no trick, but there is a small price you need to pay to use this power," said Topper. "Each time you use it, you need to give up a year of you life."

"Pretty steep," Ryuushin remarked.

"One doesn't get something for free. There's always a price to pay," Topper said casually. "Oh, and not to mention you need to give a bit of your blood." Topper tossed the belt to Ryuushin who caught it. "You'll know what to do with it. Au revoir." With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Ryuushin inspected the belt and then he touched the buckle. A part of it popped out and clattered to the ground. He picked it back up and looked at it closely. It looked like a hi-tech knuckle duster with a short triangular blade. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He walked into his living room and sat down, placing both items to the floor.

"Maybe I should've asked for instructions," Ryuushin mumbled. A sheet of paper fluttered in front of his face and he caught it before it landed on the floor. He scanned the page and realized it was a set of instructions. "A payment of blood? I see…"

* * *

A/N: This short story introduces Yuuki as a Rider for the upcoming series...as well as a few new surprises.


End file.
